What could've been
by danni-styles
Summary: When Jesse finally gave Beca that 'moviecation', their night was interrupted by Beca's roommate Kimmy Jin. But what would've happened if she never interrupted them? Would Jesse's first attempt at making a move be just that? Or will he try again?
1. Chapter 1

"So, I brought this because I want to watch you watch the end of this movie." In his right hand he held up a DVD. It was The Breakfast Club. I remembered the cover from when he brought it out to the field. "And then I can die a hero." He added. I guessed he really did take that 'moviecation' seriously. He's such a dork. I watch as he grabs his laptop and starts to make himself comfortable on the bed, fluffing up pillows and what not. I smile slightly at the sight of Jesse. He was kind of… cute. My eyes grow a bit wider at my own thoughts. Was I beginning to grow fond of this boy? This cd-stacking nerd? He had that something with his brown eyes and his goofy grin. _Oh my god, Beca, what are you thinking? It's Jesse! And I took an oath… not that I really care about that shit. _  
"You have a habit of making yourself at home, do you know that?" I grinned.  
Jesse looked up at me. "Yeah." He signaled me to come over to the bed and I obliged. I went to sit next to him on my bed and made myself as comfortable as possible. I just couldn't relax fully, as I was so conscious of sitting next to him. I could smell his cologne and I felt our arms leaning on to each other while we were both looking at his laptop. I sigh lightly as the end of The Breakfast Club starts playing.  
"It's both equally sad and beautiful." Jesse said.  
"That's interesting." I said half-heartedly. I didn't really understand what he was saying. "So, tell me, what does Jed Nelson eat for breakfast?"  
"Well, like all misunderstood rebels, he feeds on hypocrisy."  
"Sure." I said softly and nodded a bit.  
"And black coffee to help with his morning dump."  
My face broke into a huge smile as I heard his joke. "You're an idiot."  
"It's true. I'm full of fun facts." Our eyes were still focused on the screen.  
"You should let other people tell you they're fun." I eyes shifted from the screen to Jesse. When I wanted to look back at the movie, my eyes didn't listen. I kept staring at the boy sitting next to me. I was studying his features as he mouthed along with the words in the movie. "You're missing the ending." He suddenly said and I flinched before looking back at the screen. "Sorry." I said quickly. As I watch again, I feel eyes fixated on me. Jesse was staring, I could feel it. As much as it made me uncomfortable, I liked that he was looking at me. I couldn't help but wonder if he was interested in me? As much as I tried to keep my eyes fixated on the movie, I just had to look at Jesse for just a second. My eyes shifted to him and eventually they stayed there. I looked into his brown eyes and melted just a bit. _Beca, this isn't you. This is too sappy. _I then saw his eyes move down to my lips and back to my eyes. He moved in a bit closer and I panicked. I knew what he was planning to do and even though he had amazing timing, I couldn't do it. After he moved in a bit more. I turned my face back to the screen and hit the spacebar to pause the movie.  
"You didn't like it?" Jesse asked. I could hear that he was slightly disappointed. I didn't know if it was because I paused it or because his attempt of kissing me failed.  
"Ye-Yeah, I did. It's good." I turned back at him and showed a smile. "It's just that I uh…"  
"You what?"  
"Nothing, never mind." I stood up from the bed. "Want a drink? There's, like, a lot from before."  
"Sure, why not." Jesse shrugged and I grabbed a bottle of Vodka and some Energy drink. "Wow. You're a vodka girl?"  
"I like it wild." I grinned and poured him some vodka and added the Energy drink. "And this is really good." I also poured myself some and went to sit beside Jesse again. I put the laptop on the floor since it took a lot of space. "Cheers." I raised my glass and Jesse followed my lead. "To the aca-life." He added.


	2. Chapter 2

After a lot of drinks and laughs we were both completely and utterly wasted.  
"So, what about those aca-children, Bec?" He lifted his eyebrows and I laughed.  
"Back up, tiger. We can't have aca-children. I took an oath." I winked when I pushed him back playfully.  
"Screw that oath!"  
"It is very serious, Jesse, if I have sex with a treble, my vocal chords will be ripped out. Now do you want that?"  
"If it means I'll have sex, it's all fine." He shrugged.  
I acted shocked. "Selfish bastard, you are!"  
"But you love it." Jesse grinned.  
I rolled my eyes. "That is a lie, mister."  
"Is not." He moved a bit closer to me. "You like it, Becky, like a lot."  
"You're so dorky." I push him again.  
"I know, that's why the ladies can't keep their hands off of me."  
"Nerd." I said bluntly and then I did it. I leaned in and brushed my lips against his hesitantly. It was a drunken move that I would probably regret in the morning, if I even remembered it, but right now, it felt good. Then he leaned in more and pressed his lips on mine. Our lips moved in sync as I felt the butterflies flutter in my stomach. It was a weird feeling. I never felt anything like it before. That feeling mixed with the alcohol buzzing in my head was amazing. I felt his tongue against my lower lip, begging for entrance. I parted my lips more, so now our tongues were moving in each others mouths. Jesse pulled me in closer, so I went to sit on his lap, one leg on either side of his body. His hands rested on my waist, while mine were around his neck. Our lips parted, so we could catch our breaths. I looked into his eyes. "I'm still an awesome aca-nerd." I grinned. "Did it take you all this time to come up with that?" Jesse bit his lip. "Kind of." I laughed before kissing him again. His hands travel down to my butt as mine travel down to rest on his chest. After a while I go further down and my hands start tugging at the hem of his t-shirt.  
Normally, I wouldn't do such a thing. I wasn't easy, at all. But the alcohol just took over my entire body. My mind was saying no, but then again it said yes. One of the side effects of alcohol. You can't think straight.  
Jesse understood my signal and our lips parted again. I tugged his shirt up and pulled it over his head. I needed a while to admire what I had discovered. Jesse with a six-pack. One of the things I didn't expect. "Like what you see?"  
"Oh, shut up." I chuckled as I took off my own shirt, leaving me in just my bra. I did it out of the blue and I then felt a bit awkward and self-conscious. Jesse's reaction made me feel a bit better though. I soft 'Wow' escaped his lips. I smiled slightly.  
Jesse then lifted me, which was also a surprise to me. I didn't know he was that strong, but his biceps were huge. He laid me down on the bed before coming on top of me and kissing me again. Our lips moved in sync again as our hands traveled each others bodies. The kiss broke and Jesse looked into my eyes and smiled sweetly.  
"Is it okay if we just lay here for a minute?" I asked and he nodded before biting his lower lip. He looked amazing doing that. He went to lay down next to me and I nuzzled up to him, my hand was on his chest. I could feel his heartbeat. It was fast. Jesse pulled the blanket over us and I closed my eyes. The last thing I heard was Jesse humming 'Don't you.'


End file.
